raymanfandomcom_nn-20200214-history
Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc
250px|Europeisk boxart.|thumb 250px|thumb Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc er eit 3D-plattformspel og det tredje videospelet i Rayman-serien utvikla av Gameloft, Ubisoft og Ubisoft Shanghai. Det blei gjeve ut på Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox og PC 21. februar 2003 og på Mac OS X i 2004. I introen til spelet er songen «Madder» av Groove Armada med. Ahmed Boukhelifa er produsenten for spelet, og Michael Janod og Michel Ancelog er designarane. Spelet handlar om Rayman som må stoppe André, ein vond svart «lum», frå å overta verda Rayman bur i. Spelet er gitt aldersgrensa 3+. Soundtracket til spelet er laga av Plume, Fred Leonard og Laurent Parisi, og leiar lyddesignar Ida Yebra. Kontrollar og krefter thumb|200px|Lockjaw thumb|200px|Heavy Metal Raymans kontrollar er nok så like dei han har i Rayman 2: The Great Escape, men i staden for «Energy Spheres» som han hadde der, har han «Laser Washing Powder». I løpet av spelet finn han fem forskjellige av desse kreftene, som er: * The Vortex : sender ut flammande mini-tornadoar i staden for eit vanleg slag. * Heavy Metal : gjer Rayman sterkare slik at han kan bryte ned dører. * Lockjaw : gjer utrekkbare klo-våpen som brukast til å feste seg på/klinke på ting og gje elektrosjokk til fiendar eller svinge seg over område. * Shock Rocket : lèt Rayman styre ein fjernstyrt rakket. * Throttle Copter : lèt Rayman fly vertikalt ei avgrensa tid. Handling mini|André saman med eit par svarte lums. André er sagt å ha oppstått ut ifrå vondskap og er leiaren av dei vonde eller svarte «lums». Ei natt forvandlar han dei raude lums til svarte lums. André og dei svarte lums samlar pels og hår frå dyr og forkler seg som «hoodlums». Murfy, ein av innbyggjarane, oppdagar dei. Ikkje lenge etter oppdagar André sjølv at Murfy gøymer seg og byrjar å forfølgje han. Murfy spring tilfeldigvis inn stien der Rayman og venen hans Globox ligg og søv. Akkurat når Murfy er ved dei, vaknar Globox av oppstyret. Når Globox blir klar over situasjonen hjelper han Murfy å få Rayman, som endå søv, i sikkerheit. Globox riv ved eit uhell av hendene til Rayman og ber Murfy fly Rayman i sikkerheit ved å løfte han etter håret. Globox spring så vekk i sikkerheit sjølv, fortsett berande på Raymans hender. Snart er det fleire og fleire «Hoodlums» som angrip området. Rayman og Murfy finn Globox som gøymer seg i ei tønne, etter å ha gått eit stykke når dei kom til Council. Men Globox blir vettskremt når «Hoodlums» kjem akkurat etter at Rayman har fått tilbake hendene sine og springer vekk. «Hoodlums» stikk av vidare inn til The Fairy Castle. Mens Rayman og Murfy følgjer etter dei, finn dei ut at planen til André er – å nå Heart of the world og skape ein hær med vonde lums. Når Rayman finn Globox igjen, klarar han å svelgje skapningen André. Etter dette prøver Rayman å finne ein doktor som kan hjelpe Globox og Murfy forlat dei. Murfy åtvarar Rayman om at André kanskje vil prøve å få Globox til å drikke plommejuice som han er allergisk mot. (Murfy avsluttar ved å seie; ”Ser deg i Rayman 4!") På vegen møtar Rayman tre doktorar som han har fire møter med Globox med. Han møter(etter rekkjefølgje)“Otto Psi“, “Romeo Patti” og “Art Rytus”. Seinare i spelet møtar han alle på same tid. Dei prøvar å hjelpe Globox ved å pirre André med kroppsmusikk (som André misslikar strekt). Når dei misslykkjast, har dei sendt Globox vidare til den neste doktoren. På veg frå den eine doktoren til den andre er det at Rayman støytar på fleire av André's "lums" og han sjølv, samt andre vonde vesen. Når Rayman vinn over ein av dei vonde vesena, Knaaren, slår dei og André seg saman for å lage meir trøbbel for Rayman. Dei tilkallar Reflux. Rayman tilintetgjør Reflux, gjer André om til ein raud "lum" igjen og vendar tilbake til kor historia byrja saman med Globox. Karakterar Hovudkarakterar Vener * Rayman: Helten og den viktigaste karakteren. * Globox: Rayman's beste ven. * Murfy: Rayman's trenar og leder i førstninga av den fyrste level. * The Teensies: Trollmenn som passar The heart of the world og som Rayman etterkvart i spelet frigjer. Fiendar * André: ein svart lum og hovudmotstandaren. * Hoodlums: André's hær. Nivå Rayman blir sendt vidare til nye stadar i verden av doktorane og Teensies gjennom spelet. Han reiser gjennom portalar, men også eit skip(til Summit Beyond the Clouds) og snowboard(for å finne inngangen til Hoodlum Headquarters). Her er ei liste over nivåa (etter rekkjefølgje): 300px|thumb|''Fairy Council'' 300px|thumb|''Desert of the Knaaren'' 300px|thumb|''Summit Beyond the Clouds'' *Fairy Council er ein fargerik, vakker stad som ligg ved ein innsjø der det lever feer. Dette er det fyrste nivået i spelet som inneheld seks separerte område. Det er mogleg å få opptil 25410 poeng her. Det er ingen motstandar eller fiende her, utan André som Rayman møter på, men ikkje treng å overvinne. *Clearleaf Forest (Motstandar/fiende:Hoodstomper) er eit solrikt og lyst skogsområde med båe plantar og dyr, innsjøar, elver og fossar. *Bog of Murk (Motstandar/fiende: Begoniax, Razoff) har eit tåkete og mørkt miljø og det regner alltid der. Det flyr merkelege vesen med hender som hovud rundt og det er mykje sopp. *Land of the Livid Dead (Motstandar/fiende: Celoche) er eit fredeleg område med mykje Teensie ruiner og gamle statuar. *Desert of the Knaaren (Motstandar/fiende: Reflux, Lovomatrix) har i tilegg til ein overflate eit underjordisk område som Rayman besøkjer. Fyrst overflata av staden og faller seinare ned til den underjordiske staden der Globox blir bortført av Knaarens. Overflata har område dekkja av lava og himmelen er raud som ein solnedgong og mørk. Den underjordiske delen er kronglete grotter, der Knaarens bur. Knaarens er uovervinnelege og Rayman kan berre unngå dei, ikkje overvinne dei. *Longest Shortcut er ein stor, elegant bygning med fleire hindringar som Rayman må kome seg forbi for å samle alle kronene som vil føre han vidare til neste område. Når han til slutt kjem seg ut frå denne byggningen, finn han eit skip som fører han til neste level. *Summit Beyond the Clouds (Motstandar/fiende: To Lovomatrix) ligg på toppen av eit fjell dekkja med snø. På slutten av denne levelen bruker Rayman skianlegget til å komme seg til Hoodlum Headquarters. *Hoodlum Headquarters(Motstandar/fiende: The Horrible Machine) er skult under Summit Beyond the Clouds og er dei vonde lummanes hovudkvarter. Det er mange maskinar her m.a. og ein kvinnestemme som forteljer Rayman kvar han er (Globox seiar han gjerne "vil møte henne"). Den innvendige temperaturen er 98,6 grader grunna lavaen som også her dekkjer fleire områder. *Tower of the Leptys (Finale motstandar/fiende:Reflux) er den siste levelen i spelet. Dette er den vanskelegaste levelen med mange fiendar og hindringar. Det er mogleg å få til saman 858,800 poeng over heile spelet. Ekstramateriale thumb|200px|2D Madness thumb|200px|Balloons Medan spelaren spel spelet, vil ein kunne låse opp bonusspel og "Wanna kick Rayman- Lessons", samt små klipp frå spelet der spelaren ikkje har kontroll over Rayman og viktig handling i spelet skjer. Bonusspela ein kan låse opp er: *2D Madness *Racket Jump *Crush *Razoff Circus *Sentinel *Missile Command *Balloons *Special Invaders *Commando Versjonar av spelet Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD blei annonsert i november 2011 av Ubisoft og utgjeven i 23.mars 2012. Den manglar det opphavlege introen (med Groove Armada sangen "Madder") og "wanna Kick Rayman" bonus videoar. Spelet køyrar 60 bilete per sekund, i opp til 1080p. Håndholdt versjon Som eit motstykkje til 3D konsoll versjonene av spelet, var Game Boy Advance og N-Gage versjoner av spelet 2D sidescrolling plattformspill og kontrollere tilsvarende det opphavlege Rayman spelet. Oppfølgjar Eksklusivt til Gameboy Advance kjem Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge som ein oppfølgjar til spelet. Den vonde, svarte lummane kjem tilbake å prøvar å klone Reflux. thumb|300px thumb|300px Ymse * The Fairy Council og the Heart of the World blir fyrst nevnt i Rayman 2, men visar no berre i Rayman 3. * Nokon gongar når spelaren sparkar Globox seiar han; "Du var snillare i Rayman 2!" * Det er mange hemmelege rom i spelet. Tre av dei refererer til Rayman 2. **I Longest Shortcut-nivået finst det eit rom med ein statue av Ly, feen som dukkar opp i Rayman 2. **I Hoodlum Headquarters-levelen er det ein rom med figurar av robotane frå Rayman 2 som har eit måltid, i stil med "The Last Supper" av Leonardo Da Vinci. **Også i Razoff's herskapshus, er ein av dei mange forskjellege statuane av ein slange som ser ut til å være Sssssam Slangen frå Rayman 2. *I byrjinga av den tredje delen av The Fairy Council, når Rayman og Murfy leitar etter André og Globox, seier Murfy til Rayman at han må skunde seg elles vil «han byrje å fortelje alle at han er faren din!». Dette er ein referanse til den berømte scenen frå filmen Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, der skurken, Darth Vader, avslører til helten, Luke Skywalker, at han er faren. *Levelen The summit beyond the clouds skulle opphavleg vere ei level i det aller fyrste Rayman spelet, Rayman. Kritikk Krtikken for Rayman 3 har generelt vert god. Det har blitt rosa for gode lydeffekter, musikk og grafikk. Her er ein del av vurderingane spelet har fått. Systemkrav PC- og Mac- versjonane av spelet har begge eit systemkrav. PC Minimum: * 600MHz Pentium III, AMD Athlon, or Duron based CPU * 64MB RAM (Windows 98, 98SE, 2000, ME), 128MB RAM (Windows XP) * DirectX 8.1 * GeForce 256 SDR with 32MB VRAM * DirectX 8.1-compliant sound device * 600MB free HDD space * 4X CD-ROM drive Anbefalt: * 1GHz Pentium III (Windows 98, 98SE, 2000, ME), 800MHz Pentium III (Windows XP) * 128MB RAM * GeForce 3 with 64MB VRAM Mac Minimum: * 500MHz CPU * 128MB RAM * 16MB VRAM * 1.2GB free HDD space * Mac OS 9.1 Anbefalt: * 700MHz CPU * 256MB RAM * 32MB VRAM * 1.6GB free HDD space * Mac OS X 10.2 Kreditt Stemmer *David Gasman som Rayman *John Leguizamo som Globox *Billy West som Murfy *Ken Starcevic som Andre *Ziggy Marley som Reflux the Knaaren *Matt Hill som The Teensies *Eric Bauza som Razoff Ytterlege stemmer * Lee Delong * Jodie Forrest * Doug Rand * Mike Deneen * Dana Burns Westburg * Stephen Croce * Eddie Crew * Matthew Geczy Animatørar av spelet * Helene Oger * Helene Pierre * Isabelle Leduc * Karine Karabetian * Philippe Pinaud Spelprogrammerare av spelet * Christophe Garrigues * Olivier Didelot * Pierrick Crepy * Nicolas Meyer * Daniel Raviart * Lucian Rowe * Stephane Lavergne * Francois Queinnec * Dominique Duvivier * Christophe Roguet * Alain Robin * Franck Delattre * Frederic Bourbon * Isabelle Prevost Speldesignarar av spelet * Michael Janod * Olivier Palmieri * Benjamin Haddad * Frederick Gaveau * Eric Couzian * Xavier Plagnal * Jerome Collette * Olivier Barbier * Yann Leclerc Andre * Kunstnerisk leiar: Celine Tellier * Karakter design leiar: Stephane Zinetti Bakgrunnsinformasjon * Hemmelige rom i Rayman 3 på Youtube Kjelder * Denne artikkelen er basert på Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc på nynorsk wikipedia Nynorsk wikipedia oppgav desse kjeldene; * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc til Xbox * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc på engelsk wikipedia * Rayman wiki: Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc * Raymanpc.com: wiki * www.gamefaqs.com: Rayman 3 hoodlum havoc critic * www.mobygames.com: Rayman 3 hoodlum havoc trivia * www.gamestop.com Kategori:Rayman 3